The Rebellious Drug and the return of rajik
by mikerules135
Summary: thsi is the return of rajik the crime lord and his drug but alterted by the separtists now anakin and ashoka must team up with him in order to end this new drug and its factory.


The Rebellious Drug

And the return of Rajik

For the past 6 months adults and young citizens have been supporting the separatist alliance and rebelling against there own citizens most of the republic forces have seen young citizens preferably in their 30s and late 20s hiding separatist weapons in warehouses during an investigation Obi Wan Kenobi notices a secret door and uses his powers to hypnotize one of the rebels to enter the code for the door once inside Obi Wan sees it is filled with a few battle droids who immediately start blasting after they defeat them one tries to make a run for it only to be cut up into pieces.

One of the clone troopers notices that all of the boxes are filled with blue like powder and Obi Wan says he knows this drug he immediately contacts Anakin and ashoka who tells them the whole situation and ashoka remembers the powder and its creator shortly about an hour later Anakin and ashoka get clearance into a maximum security prison after seeing different prisoners they finally see their devil looking creator Rajik. Rajik smiles evilly at them because he knew eventually they would need his help ashoka explains the situation to him and rajik at first refuses but Anakin says that you will get a few years off his service to the prison rajik smiles and removes his sunglasses which cover his alien demon eyes he presses a small corner of the glasses revealing a small map in a hologram form he explains that there is a source for this drug and it is on a remote moon in the outer rim filled with separatist forces Anakin then thanks rajik but rajik interrupts his leaving and tells him that only he knows the whole entire moon by heart since it originally belonged to him and he knows all the hidden passage ways and traps that he didn't tell the separatist alliance.

Ashoka tells his master that he is their only chance to get past the security ankain though hating this decides to do it shortly after explaining this to obiwan and palpatine he and ashoka head towards the moon once they land rajik now out of his prison uniform and into his old clothes he presses a rock and it reveals a secret door which a thug opens up and lets them in rajik explains that even though the separatist took over the moon he still left guerilla like forces to watch them ashoka comments on this as

Very subtle Rajik then gathers his forces and Anakin with his clone forces and they form a strategy of the factory of the drugs shortly later the thugs would act as decoys by blasting the droid forces while the clones and the Jedi and rajik go underground and get through the base that way shortly after the hole they all jump out blasting just the clones and thugs but ashoka Anakin and rajik stealthy get past the guards and rajik presses a button which released a small hatch which released tiny balls that disabled the droids. Rajik explained that in case the separatist betrayed him he would have a way of diminishing there forces. Anakin is impressed but at the same time his trust for rajik gets lower and lower shortly afterwards ashoka and Anakin find the main source of the drug which after careful analysis by one of rajiks thugs says that the separatist changed the effects of the drug to brainwash the consumers into belving into the separatist cause so rajik furious about this rushes to where he thinks the head commander might be. A Main driod general is issuing over the intercom to kill the intruders a bunch of droids come forth but rajik rushes them and pulls out light saber like blades and cuts them all in pieces ashoka and Anakin do the same later rajik grabs the commander and forces him to make a cure for this drug the commander disagrees but rajik just tears his head off. Ashoka dumbfounded asks how they would get the cure now but rajik just tweaks with the head onto a portable computer and downloads all the info onto it he then gives ashoka and Anakin instructions on how to make the cure and tells them they should deal with it because rajik would activate the turrets in the base to give them cover from the droids. Right before ashoka leaves rajik wishes her good luck and so ashoka after battling the droids and destroying all of the supply ships creates a cure and tells all the clones to load it onto a ship. Ashoka then tells her master that they couldn't have done this without rajik and Anakin agrees but then tells ashoka how rajik knew everything about this moon and how he left men here to keep watch of the planet. Anakin then realizes something and rushes back inside the building ashoka confused rushes after him but then both of them stop and see a ship leaving the building and at one of the windows it shows rajik who sees the others and activates a camera on ashoka and says before going into there hyperdrive goodbye my love and so rajik's ship disappears. On a republic cruiser Anakin explains what happened to Chancler Palpatine but the chanceler says that it is alright and how the cure for the drug is being distributed and so ashoka tells Anakin how they will meet him again one day.

END


End file.
